mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Duke Nukem
Duke Nukem (also known as Duke Nukum) is the titular protagonist of the Duke Nukem series. Duke is described as a hyper-masculine, egotistical, machismo-filled womanizer whose main goal was to kill the aliens that have invaded earth and kidnapped the planet's women. Duke is not afraid to face any kind of alien that comes in his way. He is a confident, aggressive, and frequently politically incorrect muscle-man who, although not technically superhuman, can still achieve incredible physical feats of violence and conquest through sheer machismo and expertise with automatic weapons. In M.U.G.E.N, Duke Nukem has been created by TOPS & RobotMonkeyHead. His sprites use Cable as a base. Gameplay Duke has quite a powerful arsenal of attacks both melee and weapon based. Most of his specials and hypers are themed around special weapons from his games such as the shrinker. Two unique abilties that Duke has is amour and ammo for his pistol, the amour allowing him to resist attacks damage better but will eventually break after so much damage making Duke take full damage from attacks, also his pistol has limited ammo meaning he will have to reload the pistol after every clip. As for his AI, it is quite advance and makes great use of all of his moves making him very challanging. One thing that should be taken into account when challenging Duke is that when he consumes Steroids, it will make him faster as well as stronger allowing him to combo faster and deal massive amounts of damage if you let your guard down. 'Items' One of Duke's unique abilties is that he can consume or equip items durring the battle which are activated via the taunt button, these items include... Taunt This will simply peform one of Duke's Taunts MedKits MedKits will restores 250 hitpoints when consumed, you are given two of these at the start of every round. Steroids Steroids, when consumed, will cause Duke to flash in rage increasing his attack power and speed for a short period of time. You are given 1 of these per round. Jetpack The Jetpack will allow Duke to fly in the air until the jetpack runs out of fuel. 'Movelist' 'Specials' |Also available during jetpack mode| }} | }} for continuous fire (gun will overheat if held too long)| }} or |Also available during jetpack mode Version: Fires Diagonally Version: Fires Horizontally| }} || }} | Also available during jetpack mode| }} + |Also available during jetpack mode| }} |Goldgun mode only| }} |Goldgun mode only| }} 'Hypers' |Requires 1000 Power| }} |Requires 2000 Power| }} |Requires 1000 Power| }} |Requires 1000 Power| }} |Requires 2000 Power Press again to fire| }} |Requires between 1000 - 3000 Power }} to charge Release to fire| }} 'Palette Gallery' dukenukem.png dukenukempallete1.gif dukenukempallete.gif dukenukempallete3.gif dukenukem5.png dukenukem6.png dukenukem7.png dukenukem8.png dukenukem9.png|Zombie Mode dukenukem10.png dukenukem11.png|NuKUM Mode dukenukem12.png|Gold Gun Mode 'Zombie Mode' + In Zombie Mode, Duke is more resistant to flinching when getting hit by opponents and every time he hit an opponent with a melee attack, he will recover bits of health. However, the downside to this mode is that he have degenerating health, no Medkits, no Armor and become more susceptible to damage. 'NuKUM Mode' + In NuKUM Mode, if Duke have consumed any medkits, steroids, etc... they will not reset unlike in other palettes where they do reset. Other than that, he behaves exactly the same as the normal palettes. 'Gold Gun Mode' + In Gold Gun Mode, Duke is in a Cheap Mode and gain the following things... *Increased Armor *1 Extra Med-Kit *Stronger Pistol *Double Shotgun Special *Higher Pipebomb limit *Higher Laser Tripmine limit *Jetpack has more fuel *Halo's needler *Doom's chainsaw *Chaingun Speical has no delay. *Unlimited Pistol Ammo Captain Russia's Addon (Master Nukam) Captain Russia made an edit of the first version (1.0) of Duke Nukem (might not work with 2.0) without touching any of the original files and only making a copy of the CMD and DEF files, it was meant to be a cheap character that could beat both his Pepito and his Juan cheap type, for example, the steriods would make him unhittable and pop explosions all over the screen. he could also use medi-packs without limit, but the steroids could still be used only once per round. Videos Mugen - Duke Nukem vs. Biohazard Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:90's Characters